The Memory Never Fades
by youarethelight
Summary: Chuck left town a year ago when Blair ran into the arms of Nate. Now he's back for Serena and Dan's wedding. Will the sparks fly between him and Blair again or will they just be left broken once more? Blair/Chuck. Five Years Gone fic. Rated T for now :
1. Butterflies Not Quite Dead

TV show based. Set after everyone has just left college/university. Dan and Serena are getting married and Chuck returns for the wedding, will the sparks fly between him and Blair again?

Told in Blair and Chuck's POV. Blair/Chuck pairing with a tiny bit of Dan/Serena :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters :)

**Chapter One: Butterflies Not Quite Dead**

The sheets were cool against her skin, silk and cotton gracefully arching across her shoulders and back as she lay immobile, strewn across the bed. Golden beams of light slithered through the curtains, warm and comforting against her ivory skin. Her eyes fluttered ever so slightly as she awoke from her slumber. She groaned as she squinted against the harsh rays of sun and fell backwards onto her bed, feeling around for her eye mask so she could shut out the world again. The night before had seemed like the best idea but now she was certain she regretted every single second. The distinct memory of table dancing and shot glasses entered her thoughts and she squirmed in disgust.

Blair Waldorf had always lived on the edge of the wildlife. She had no objection to partying and drinking but she was a _Waldorf_ after all and there was an image to retain. "Oh god," she moaned, sinking into her pillows, wondering if her actions would be the new blog on gossip girl. Even after leaving Yale Gossip Girl had taken any opportunity she could to expose Blair Waldorf's scandals: dating Chuck, dumping Chuck, re-dating Nate; her life was still number one priority to Gossip Girl and however much Blair craved attention; especially when she was pushed to the sidelines because of her best friend Serena; she had started to become irritated when she blogged for things such as buying toilet paper or eating fries.

"It's all his fault!" she exclaimed, grimacing as she pulled a crushed box of chocolates from underneath her and rubbing chocolate stains from her legs. "Eww gross."

_His fault._

_Entirely._

His fault, referring to a certain ex-lover who had decided to grace his presence at Serena's wedding rehersal dinner. Blair was certain he wouldn't have shown. "He is Chuck Bass after all," she repeated to herself, trying to convince herself that he would not return. Although the nervous hand-wringing and her darting eyes gave her feelings away.

Chuck had left town a year ago after their messy break up, he had been distant and cold for months on end and kept pushing her away whenever she had tried to get closer. He had blamed her for his misery and still refused to talk about what was really bothering him.

_"Why won't you talk to me?"_

_"Because I don't love you anymore."_

His words were icy and spoken with so much bitterness that she fleed his cold stare and violent grip and ran into the arms of Nate, falling apart at his touch, unable to breathe through her tears.

Blair sighed as she replayed the memory once more. A day hadn't gone by when she didn't think about it: it had been the worst day of her life. Now she bent over the sink, breathing deeply, trying so hard not to let herself become vulnerable once more now that he had returned. Her fingers trembled towards to her mouth; trying so hard to resist that sinking feeling which told her over and over that she wasn't beautiful, that voice which echoed through her mind which wanted her to ruin herself.

"No!" she shouted, splashing water over her face instead, feeling fresh tears mingle with the cold liquid. "Please don't ruin this," she said softly, her voice broken and timid as she stared at her pallid reflection. The dark circles under her eyes and her unbrushed hair made her feel sick. She grabbed a butterfly clip from the shelf and clipped her hair back, pulling it out of her eyes as she applied concealor over the dark spots.

"B! Pick up!"

Blair distingly heard a voice in the background as she started to brush her teeth. Unlocking the bathroom she realised it was coming from her answer machine.

"Hey S," she answered through mouth fulls of toothpaste.

"B!" her best friend Serena squealed down the phone in joy. "I'm getting married today!"

Blair smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Do you need help getting ready?"

"Yes!" she replied rapidly. "I'm freaking out here!"

"I'll be right over," Blair said, hanging up the phone and walking over to her bedroom door. A dress hung from the hook; ice blue and trailing to the floor, elegant and sophisticated. She removed it from the hanger and held it in her hands, touching the material, her hands lingering over the silver beads.

_"You look amazing,"_ he had whispered silkily, his face inches away from hers.

She smiled as she dressed hurriedly, ignoring the dizzyness that had now claimed her head as her hang over started to kick in. "Damn you Bass," she muttered angrily, wondering how he always managed to get her in such predicaments. He certaintly had some effect over her that's for sure and right now Blair didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

xxxxxxxx

**Flashback **

_Night before - Dan and Serena's rehersal dinner_

She couldn't breathe, let alone move. She stood immobile, rooted to the spot, her feet unable to lift from the ground. If she wanted to run she wouldn't be able to. He had paralyzed her.

"Well, I guess it's long time no see?"

She hated him.

_Really hated him._

He was smirking.

How dare he.

Blair opened her mouth to reply but no words were able to form. She opted by staring at him instead, her eyes trailing over his features, surprised nothing had changed. His hair was still the same brown, still styled the same way. His eyes were still huge oceans covered in chocolate, swirling and still leaving her weak as they glanced in her direction. He stood there in all his glory, with his suit and his bow tie -

_"No one ever enjoys their first time," she said as she fixed his crooked bow tie, feeling his eyes graze over her face as she trailed a hand down his jacket._

_"Except you."_

"Still leaving you speechles?" he asked, his classic smirk spreading across his face. Oh, how she hated the smirk. It was evil. _Evil smirk, hauting me with your hotness and evilness. Go away!_

Blair wrung her hands nervously.

"I'm good," he said.

"Still cocky as ever, I see?" Blair blurted out, unable to restrain from taunting him. Chuck smirked again and took a swig of his scotch, then swirled the substance in his glass as he glanced around the room, observing the other guests as they danced and talked.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. Sparing with Chuck came easily, sometimes that was always the best form of their communication. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"My step-sister is getting married," Chuck replied, adverting his gaze from the chandeliar and re-focusing on Blair instead. "Thought I ought to congratulate her in person."

"So, you're staying for the wedding then?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"Well, you did skip town," Blair replied without thinking.

"And we all know the reason why, don't we?" he smiled cockily. "How is dear Nathanial by the way?"

Blair gritted her teeth, wishing she had never blurted anything out and silently cursing herself for doing so. "We broke up actually."

Chuck snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Love them and leave them. Seems he took my advice after all."

Blair glared at him, giving him a look of utter loathing, her breaths were sharp and she had to stop herself serval times not to lash out and slap his face. His smirking face. Right now she was certain he was some reincartion of the devil. She shook her head, "you never change," she said, turning her back on him, wanting more than anything to get away but he grabbed hold of her stomach.

"How about we go somewhere quiet and talk?" he said sleazily, running a hand down her back.

"How about you get away from me Bass," she said angrily, pushing him away, catching the aroma of alcohol on his breath. "You stink of scotch."

"So would you if you drank half a bottle."

"Half a bottle? Nervous, were you?" she asked him teasingly.

"Of seeing you? Always," he smiled, this time it was softer and for a minute even looked genuine. Blair looked away from him, she knew if she looked any longer she would fall into his trap again and feel vulnerable and powerless against his charm.

"The butterflies have been dead for a long time Chuck," Blair said, once more turning her back on him and walking away. This time he stayed rooted, letting her go.

"Not for me," he said in a whisper, looking at the ground. Watching her leave had become too painful for his heart. That's why he left. He didn't want to watch her walk away from him and find love with someone else again. The past year had been painful for him, being away from her proved harder than he thought. He always wondered what would happen if they ever met again: would they give into those past feelings again or would they be typical 'Waldorf' and 'Bass' and hate each other all over again?

Chuck had moved to Los Angeles to live with his mother. He never told Blair the reason why he was so secretive and cold during the final few months of their relationship, he had blamed it on her but he knew in his heart that it was nothing to do with her. _It's me. I'm the reason._

"Chuck?"

Chuck snapped out of his reveare and turned to see Serena facing him, her smile wide, happy to see him. "Still taunting Blair again, I see?" she said, hugging him.

"It's a sport," he grinned, letting go and taking in her apperance.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm so happy to see you," she said happily, touching his hand.

"Well, that was a compliment and a half. What's gotten into you? Or should I say _who_?"

"Eww! Gross, Chuck!" she exclaimed, swatting his arm, yet laughing.

"I love it when you say my name."

"And I love it when you're not here," said Dan who just turned up at Serena's side, kissing her on the cheek.

"Humprey," Chuck nodded. "I guess congratulations are in order," he added, extending his hand.

"Uh - thanks," Dan said in surprise, shaking his hand.

"Relax," said Chuck with a grin, as Dan snaked his arm around his fiancés waist. "Don't let the hand fool you. I still can't stand you Dumpty."

"Yeah, thanks, for that," Dan said, lifting a hand in the air as Chuck smiled and walked away, letting the couple have their moments as Serena had just started to kiss Dan's neck.

However, he didn't get very far when he bumped into another familar face. A face which turned stone cold as he recognized him.

"Nate," Chuck muttered in dislike.

"Chuck," Nate replied in mutual hatred. Chuck glared at his former friend and had the urge to rip his 'man-bangs' from his head. They stood opposite one another, standing tall yet awkwardly. Chuck's eyes trailed off to the bathroom.

"You better stay away from her," Nate warned him as Blair exited the bathroom, her face solemn. Chuck's face fell when he saw her red eyes.

"You hear me?" Nate asked.

"Or you'll do what? ... I heard you guys broke up," he added as an after thought.

"So?"

"So," his smirk grew wider. Taunting Nate was defiantly on the cards tonight. "Maybe history will repeat itself. If you know what I mean?"

Nate moved towards Chuck in a matter of seconds and pushed him roughly. Chuck stumbled slightly but tried to maintain his posture, laughter spilling from his mouth, echoing around the room.

"I better not see you around here Chuck," Nate said.

"Too bad," Chuck said smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

He raised his arms as if to say _"pwned"_ and walked away leaving Nate's eyes glaring at his back.

"Should of known you'd be in a fight twenty minutes into the party."

"What can I say?" he smiled, turning to his side. Blair was leant against the wall, a look of digust and amusement spread across her face. Her eyes were still red and puffy, even though she tried to hide it horribly with make-up. "Are you alright?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"I saw you coming out of the restroom crying."

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm stressed. I'm maid of honour, have a full time job and having you back just made things worse."

"Well," he said, a mischevious look spreading across his face and reaching into his jacket poket and pulling out a key. "What do you say to some consoling?"

"Eww, no, Chuck," she replied in disgust.

"This is the key to the stockroom," he said with a laugh. "Free booze ... Unless you had something else in mind?"

Blair glared at him. "You stole that?"

"What can I say?" he said, taking hold of her hand and trailing her away from the party. "I'm Chuck Bass."

xxxxxxxx

_Yeah,_ she thought as she arrived at Serena's house the day after. _He certaintly is._

xxxxxxxx

So hopefully there is more to come soon. Tell me what you think so far :)


	2. Whiskey Lullaby

Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they make my day :D The fic will continue to have flashbacks for most of the upcoming chapters - it'll be better to actually witness what happened between, rather than me explaining it in long boring detail :P The whole _"I don't love you"_ thing will be cleared up - never fear ;)

Hope you enjoy the chapter. I adore writing the B/C banter and Chuck's character - I fookin' love him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl :)

PS - I hope I don't confuse you too much with the flashbacks/present. If I do please tell me. Also I've never been amazing with the long chapters so it's not really long but hopefully still enjoyable :)

* * *

****

Chapter Two: Whiskey Lullaby

Flashback

__

One Day Earlier - Dan and Serena's engagement party

"Are you sure?"

She took his hand.

Wrong move Blair.

She distinctly remembered slipping her dainty fingers into his large, firm opposing grasp, letting him take her, lead her away towards new possibilities. He had done this before: asked her if she was sure and when she responded he took her in, feeling every inch of her, intoxicating her, leaving her breathless. She had graced him with a kiss and there was no stopping; he had undressed her both emotionally and psychically; undressed her desires, exposed her bare soul just for that moment. She had never felt so vulnerable and powerful at the same time; it scared her and yet excited her. That one moment had changed the rest of her life - no one had ever made her feel that way and she strongly believed that no one else could.

Her hand shook slightly as their bodies made slight contact; his hand subtly smoothed her own and her body trembled, goose bumps grazed her arms, little spots running across the skin as a sign of vulnerability. Even an inch of his skin was unbearable, his power over her was domineering.

He lead her further away, the raucous party became muffled as they sank deeper into the shadowy hallways.

"I'm surprised you haven't put up a fight yet Wardolf," Chuck said, his grasp loosening as his hand slowly trailed away from her own.

"I'm only following for the prospect of free alcohol."

Blair was sure Chuck was smiling, even though she could only see the back of his head.

They walked further into the darkness, decaying walls and sickly yellow lamps hung from brackets. She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the maize hue that radiated their pathway. Blair followed obediently, her hand free, not needing to be lead anymore. Chuck was crafty, she'd give him that.

"Why'd you steal it?" she said as they stopped outside a large wooden door. It had a brass lion's head as the door handle. "It's not like you need to. Your dad owns the hotel."

"Yeah," he said smirking as he unlocked the door. He pushed it open and indicated that she should go through first. "But it's more fun this way."

She smiled in spite of herself. _Typical Chuck Bass._

"Be careful now," he said silkily, closing the door and enveloping them in darkness. "You don't know what lurks down here."

"Disgusting little beasts like yourself?" she said haughtily, pushing past him and walking head first into a case of wine. Chuck snickered as she rubbed her throbbing temple.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"If you think the answer to that is 'yes' then you're seriously deluded."

Chuck gave a small nod and started to open the crate nearest to him, ripping the brown packaging at impressive speed and force.

"Wow Bass, you almost look manly doing that," Blair half laughed, watching him as she leant against the door frame.

"You know I'm good with my hands," he winked at her. She re-adjusted her posture slightly and stared at her fingernails, trying to hide the faint blush which had tainted her cheeks. Chuck noticed but ignored it, secretly smiling and re-busying himself with the wine crates.

"What are you doing?" she asked him seriously after a few moments of silence.

"I'm unloading these crates," he said, matter of factly, wiping his brow as he picked up another heavy load. "Here," he said, picking up a bottle of red wine and throwing it at her.

"That's not what I meant," she said, catching the bottle and looking at it passively. "How am I supposed to -"

"That's what this is for," he had moved to her side in an instance and pulled a corkscrew from the interior of his jacket. "And what did you mean, exactly?"

"Why did you really come back?"

"I told you," he said, thrusting the open bottle in her hands. "I came back for the wedding."

"I know you Bass. There's something else."

"And I know you," he replied, downing quarter of a bottle in one swig. "You just want there to be something else."

She looked at him in disgust, watching specks of wine lick his chin as they dripped down his face. She chose not to reply to his comment and took a gulp of wine instead, feeling her head go slightly dizzy as the liquid trickled down her throat.

"No comment then," he observed, smirking and raising his eyebrow. Blair glared at him from behind her bottle, wondering if he'd still be smirking if she waxed his eyebrows off. "It's like my dreams are coming true."

"What's that then?" she asked, blinking rapidly at the sight of him. There seem to be five of him staring back at her. She instantly regretted the three cocktails she had earlier.

"You. Me. Dark storage room. Not nearly as much fun as de-flowering you of course."

"You're grotesque."

"Which I know ... and you love."

"I do not!" she protested.

"We wouldn't have done it several times in a limo if you didn't like it," he replied.

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"Gag me."

xxxxxxxx

****

Present time

__

Blair arrives at Serena's house to help her get ready for her wedding.

"B! You came!"

"Of course," Blair said, stepping into Serena's lounge, trying to steady herself from falling over the various strewn boxes.

"I can't find my shoes," Serena suddenly screamed, tugging on her hair, pulling Blair further into the room. She was clad in her nightdress, her make up on yet her hair still un-brushed.

"Alright calm down S," Blair said, leading her friend over to the sofa and pushing her onto it. "Relax. I will find your shoes."

"I've never been this nervous about anything B," Serena said, lying backwards on the sofa, yet still keeping a watchful eye out for her shoes.

"Just stay calm," Blair said in a muffled voice as she pushed her head underneath a chair. "Found them!"

Serena squealed and jumped from the sofa in glee, pushing Blair over into a pile of shoe boxes as she danced around in joy. Blair held the shoes in the air as she lay on her side, laughing at Serena's excitement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said, running over to Blair and helping her to her feet.

"It's fine," she said smiling. She touched Serena's arms and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Me too." She paused for a few minutes and then added slyly. "So ... where did you get to last night?"

"Nowhere," Blair replied hurriedly, arousing subspition from Serena almost instantly.

"I saw you with Chuck."

Blair sighed. "He's - Chuck Bass. You know what I'm like when I'm with him."

"So you two uh-"

"Eww no. _Please._ We just drank ..._ a lot._"

xxxxxxxx

****

Flashback

__

One Day Earlier - Dan and Serena's engagement party

"So ..." Chuck said, trying to make conversation, although the sight of Blair topped sideways, giggling into space was highly entertaining. "What exactly happened with you and Nate?"

She giggled in response and drew a bottle of whiskey to her maw once more. She was hugely disappointed to find it was empty. "Tanks empty."

"I'll give you a shot ... if you tell me what happened with you and Nate."

"None of your business Bass," she shouted drunkenly at him. Sitting on the floor was starting to become a bore. "I want to dance."

"There's a table," he said absent mindedly.

"So there is," she noted, standing on a shaky leg and running across the room.

Her ribs had never hurt so much before until she ran stomach-first into the table.

She didn't notice. Nor care.

Neither did he.

A re-performance of the night in Victrola was something he very much wished to witness. He smiled as he watched her stand high and wave her arms around, she was so carefree and trouble less. That's something he was always proud of; being able to open her mind, and lead her to try new possibilities.

__

"Scream at the top of your lungs!"

"That's song old now," Chuck observed, chuckling as she twirled around on the spot, laughing and yet trying to retain her balance.

"But it's appope - a - poprate -" she replied in barely audible mutters. "I'm dizzy."

"A shot for a truth," Chuck smiled and from the corner of his eye he watched as Blair jumped from the table and scurried over to his side, skipping gleefully.

"You're persistent."

"And you're drunk," he whispered back, tasting the scent of lotus flower on his tongue as his mouth brushed her neck. "We can't all be saints."

"You're drunk too," she said, pushing him playfully.

xxxxxxxx

****

Present Time

__

Chuck's suite at The Palace

His eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the morning rays shinning through his open curtains. He was laid spread out on the bed, sheets tangled around his waist, trailing onto the floor. He put a hand to his throbbing head and groaned in protest as his alarm started to chirp next to his ear. He picked it up and threw the irritating clock across the room, the cockerel sound snuffed as it hit the wall and broke. He turned onto his stomach and put his head under the pillows.

Until he realised what day it was.

"Shit," he muttered, appearing for air and twisting his body around so he could get out of bed. He walked with a slight limp, the muscles in his legs aching from the night before.

The night before. What a blur. Did he remember any of it?

Taunt Blair. _Check._

Hate Nate. _Check._

Make fun of Humprey. _Check._

Inappropriate incestuous humour towards Serena. _Check._

He'd covered the basics. That's all he needed to remember. Unless he killed someone. But that was all-about-serena-melodrama.

He poured a concoction into the blender and watched as the ingredients mixed together to form a sickly green substance. He looked to the bar instead and pulled a bottle of scotch from the shelf, pouring himself a drink.

The prospect of seeing Blair again made him nervous; his stomach was in knots and he knew it wasn't just from the mass amounts of alcohol he consumed last night. He dumped the hangover cure in the bin and downed his scotch, feeling sick inside as he did it. He gasped and poured another.

__

Those butterflies have got to be murdered.

xxxxxxxx

****

Flashback

__

One Day Earlier - Dan and Serena's engagement party

"I told you Bass I'm not telling."

Chuck sighed. "Fine. Then you won't get this," he said, taunting her by waving a shot glass in front of her face with one hand, a bottle of tequila in the other.

"No fair," she pouted, crossing her arms and legs, sulking.

Then she hit him. Hard. With a wine crate.

"OW!" he screamed in agony, clutching his now throbbing calf as she happily leant over his doubled-over form and grabbed the tequila. "What was that for you bitch?" he shouted in anger.

"Thirsty," she shrugged. He looked up at her as she poured her fourth shot, her eyes starting to roll in the back of her head as she downed the drink. Her skin was still as flawless as ever yet now pallid and sickly, her eye liner was smudged and her lipstick was faded and scrawled across her cheeks. Her head lolled to the side as her arm slipped from it's target. She missed her mouth and poured tequila over her dress.

She didn't notice, however. Her head laid upon her shoulder, her breaths long and deep as she silently started to fall asleep. He looked at her in pity and amusement at the same time and with one movement he picked her up and carried her out of the hotel, listening as she sung "_Scream at the top of your lungs" _in soft, drunken whispers.

"I miss you," she said softly, letting the whiskey take her off into a dreamless night, her protector shadowing over, carrying her content body through the night towards a softer place to rest.

* * *

Okay so I hope you like it. I'm always such a pessimistic when it comes to my writing so a nice review would make me happy ;) The next chapter will take place at the wedding - C/B haven't had the chance to talk things over regarding their past relationship but looks like a wedding will be the perfect opportunity. I hope I made this realistic enough (I just re-read and it seemed a slightly bit rushed) but it just shows that Blair is quite helpless when it comes to Chuck.

So hope you like. And I'll leave you with a real Blair/Chuck quote (because zomgimanobsessedllamallamaduck)

__

"Chuck Bass, a romantic? Who knew?"

"Well now you do ... and that's all that matters."


	3. Wedding Day Blues

OMG So I totally suck, right? :P I've been so busy with my assignment for university that I haven't had time to update... and in my spare time I've been reading Breaking Dawn and I've had to finish all my vids I started! grr. Anyway thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed etc... so far. I'll try and update more often. I had soooo many problems with my uni that I had to get that sorted out.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm pretty pathetic though and don't know how to reply back to them ha xD

So hope you haven't forgotten about this. It was hard to write as coming back to it after a while made me have extreme writer's block. Plus the DS stuff made me wanna barf because I now ship NS lol (no offense to DS shippers ;) ).

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wedding Day Blues**

"Why do I always let him do this to me?" Blair groaned, leaning back in the limo and pouting. Serena was wringing her hands and twitching nervously yet Blair was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she almost forgot. "Sorry S," she said apologetically, turning towards her best friend and holding her hand for support. "You'll be okay."

"I know," Serena mumbled softly, yet looking utterly terrified. "It's just … I'm getting married B. Married!"

Blair let out a small laugh and squeezed Serena's hand tighter. "Do you need to throw up? Because if you do, do it outside. I have new shoes."

That made Serena chuckle and she sat back in her seat, looking slightly more relaxed. Admittedly, helping Serena try and stay calm was doing wonder for Blair's own nerves.; even though the painful residue of last night was still swirling somewhere by her navel. She had be virtually flogging herself all morning for letting herself become vulnerable once again against Chuck Bass' charms. _He's back for five minutes and I'm already losing my inhibitions. _

The car came to a halt as they approached the church. Serena was starring up at it's spine with a horrified look upon her face. Blair rubbed her back and managed a small smile as she lead her best friend through the double doors, into the threshold, which hopefully contained new possibilities. For Serena anyway, from the sardonic look on Chuck's face as she walked past him she knew that escaping the old would prove to be difficult. Her eyes glanced to her right where Nate was sitting, his eyes were fixated on Chuck, his teeth bared like a menacing wolf out for the kill. Inhaling she tightened her grip on the end of Serena's train, accidentally spliting the end in half.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath, bundling the material in her fist and trying her best to look innocent. As she reached the alter she threw it to the floor and prodded it with her stiletto, hiding the ruined mess from view. She'd just have to get Serena very very drunk to forget about this.

She felt Chuck's eyes survey her body and neck and she turned away from him, gulping and half smiling as she watched the ceremony proceed, her face flustered and her heart pounding against her chest. As Dan and Serena shared their _'mushy and highly over-written'_ (according to Blair) vows with one another, she was vaguely aware that Chuck was staring a hole into the back of her head.

"And I'll love you always," Serena chirped, tears running down her face as her and Dan slid rings onto each other's hands and kissed each other soundly. Blair saw Chuck watching, his mouth twisted slightly, resisting the urge to laugh.

As the ceremony came to a close, the guests all rose and made their way down the street to the party. It was to be held outside, under white canopies, their tails streamed with gold ribbons and roses.

"Well don't you look ravishing," Chuck breathed into her ear, sliding a hand down her arm.

"Enough with the touching," she hissed back, turning around to face him. "You don't get to go there anymore."

"And here I thought we were re-connecting."

"You mean last night? I'm sure seeing me barf was the highlight of your trip."

"Well you know -" he smirked.

"Eww Chuck, you disgust me."

"Geez Waldorf, get a sense of humour," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You're wound too tight."

"I wonder why," she spat sarcastically.

"Maybe I could - uh - help you unwind," he suggested seductively.

"In your dreams Bass."

"Yes, in my dreams you're always so giving. Now lets turn that into reality."

"No, Chuck. Whenever I'm with you I loose all my inhibitions."

He laughed. "Which is a good thing," he leaned closer, the scent of his cologne was driving Blair crazy. Her rib cage was dangerously close to breaking from the force of her speeding heart, yet she stood high and maintained her composure, using all the strength her tiny arms could muster to push him away.

Chuck laughed as she pushed him backwards into the back of a chair. "If you wanted to play rough-"

"I'd go somewhere else," she said bitterfly, shaking her head and flicking her hair in a snotty manner.

"Admit it Wardolf, you want me-"

"Want you? _Want you_?" she shouted in disbelief, turning her attention away from her un-coiling hair. "You come back here after a year and just put on your 'Bass Charm' thinking that I'm going to fall for it again? It's bullshit Bass. You're just as hurt as I am. Because yeah, you hurt me Chuck. Then all of a sudden you're back, with your smirk and your scotch and your pervy comments and your un-dead butterflies! What are you doing? Why did you come back? Why did you tell me you didn't love me anymore?"

Chuck blinked. He was speechless. _Chuck Bass, speechless? Who would have thought?_

Blair looked at him with a chocolate-coloured piercing glare and shook her head. "No sarcastic comment? That's a first."

"Blair," he said, his voice softer and tainted with, what was that - regret? "Look, I'm -" He reached out his hand to touch her arm but she threw it back at him in disgust.

"Don't touch me," she spat. "Don't come near me again."

With one final look of disdain she turned her back and walked from the church, blinking rapidly against the wind to stop the streams that were threatening to fall.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the shortness. I really need to figure out where this story is going from here.


End file.
